


A Lovely Album

by GoeldiCotton



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Popstar, Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Connor Deserves Happiness, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoeldiCotton/pseuds/GoeldiCotton
Summary: Connor after getting kicked off the police force became a singer resulting in him meeting the song writer/retired performer Hank Anderson
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 9





	A Lovely Album

Hank sighs, he hated scenes like this. the bright lights, the loud songs, if you could even call them that. don’t get him wrong he loved concerts, just not pop concerts. no soul to them. especially now given the kid on stage was clearly designed to be as generically pretty as possible.

The android was impossible to tell male or female from a distance. They were wearing a orange brown gradient long sleeves tank top, with fur on the collar and sleeves, matching leggings, and makeup. their hair and voice suggested male, but the way they moved, and their lyrics implied a more femine persona. though not like he cared about answering his gender questions, it wasn’t his fucking business anyway. 

Though then again this was his new client. Hank after the incident had left the performing scene but, still wrote music and sold it. to y’know not be homeless, and now his best friend (or at least used to be) had told him he needed to be more active than just selling enough to scrape by. he needed a solid gig, and it happened that the guy knew of a up and coming pop star, that had just lost their song writer. 

So he was here to talk and offer his services just to get Jeff to shut up. He expects a rejection, he has no experience with pop trite. He'd actively avoid it, so there’s no way any sane person would hire him, but whatever. it’ll make his friend quiet if he tried. 

Soon the show ended Hank went backstage, as asked when they messaged each other setting up the meeting. Soon enough a woman appeared, probably Ms.Stern the kid’s manager. “Hello you must be Mr.Anderson.” She said without any emotion in her voice, honestly sounding more android like than the boy on stage. Hank nods, “how are ya?” he said, putting out his hand which she ignored. “Fine, now then to business.” She said cutting to the chase immediately.

Hank put his hand down, ok so she’s That kind of boss. “I’ve seen your work, and I’m impressed by your older material at least. If you can manage content like that, then I have no problem giving you this position.” “Is that the only requirement?” Hank asked internally rolling his eyes. his old music was a lot less depressing for very obvious reasons, so the fact that she’d prefer that was not surprising. 

“No, second thing is I need you to actually interact with Connor.” Hank paused at that he’d kinda expected some kind of personalized touch needing to be added, like something related to certain key signatures not being allowed, or maybe needing to keep a certain voice affect in mind anything but that. “Why?” He asked confused, that wasn’t necessary for most writing jobs he’s had. 

“Because you are his personal writer, hopefully for you, for a long time. so you need to know him, even if slightly.” She said and Hank sighs but internally groans he didn’t hate android’s really after the revolution, he wasn’t buddy buddy with them, but it was clear to anyone with half a brain they had feelings. so the blame he’d put on them had all but gone away, because if they weren’t machines they were instead people. and he wasn’t gonna blame a whole race over a mistake. 

What he DID hate was nearly every pop star he’d ever met, most of them acted sweet but in reality were shallow assholes. He should know, he was friends with a lot back in his day. so hanging out with one was a headache waiting to happen 

After they figured out everything else, a few more requirements being added. they decided he would see Connor once a month, which was a lot compared to his usual occasional email before the very common, just take your songs and leave. but what was he gonna do? he could refuse the job, but honestly he didn’t feel like being bitched at by Jeffery today.

———

Connor sighs as he takes off his makeup returning him to its natural state. He sees all his imperfections that cyber life equipped him with so he’d, ‘blend in’. a dirty term in the singing industry, as opposed to being a detective, his old purpose before the revolution. a purpose he barely got to fulfil before failing and not being welcome back. 

But it was for the better, that’s what Amanda says anyway. He was a talented singer, able to attain stardom and live comfortably. something most android’s could only dream of, but something still was missing. maybe he was selfish for not being happy, but not like he could do anything about it. 

There was a knock on the door. “who is it?” Connor asked, wanting to know if he needed to put his makeup back on. “It’s only me Connor.” Amanda said walking in. Connor smiled slightly “Hello Amanda, I’m assuming you came to talk about the performance.” 

“No actually, I’ve hired a new song writer for you.” “Really? that was fast.” Connor said beginning to take off his outfit so he could shower, paying no mind to Amanda whatsoever. not caring about human dignity, and Amanda like usual didn’t react. “Well I had quite a few options given its you they’d be writing for.” 

Connor smiled, he loved praise even subtle, especially from Amanda. she was so hard to please, so when he received compliments it was all the more gratifying. “when will I be meeting them?” Connor asked, “tomorrow.” “What? That’s really soon.” He said, trying to hide his surprise behind a flat tone. “I want him to know you as soon as possible.” She said calmly back, and Connor nods sighing as he went to get in the shower. He washes his hair of the gel, and takes out his extensions. 

“You don’t seem excited.” “It's hard to be excited when your last song writer was so rude.” Connor snarked, “Don’t worry if he shows rude behavior I’ll fire him immediately.” Connor felt a stab in his chest, he hated getting people fired no matter how rude or incompetent they are. “....Right.” 

Amanda talks about the meeting for a while before leaving. and Connor felt his mood drop when she did. he had so few interactions outside of business that he was starting to become tired and sad when not around her. but that wasn’t anything to worry about...right?

He tried to just continue with his routine, putting on pjs, brushing his teeth, and going to bed. but he was slower to everything now that she was gone. he got done eventually though, and went to sleep, hugging a grey teddy bear Amanda had gifted him with a smile.

Hank drinks way more than he should.   
he knows that. he’s all too aware. but really, really, didn’t give a shit. he’d get drunk play his game and pass out, it was a routine. not a good one, but his, and he continues it tonight yelling at his basketball game. drinking enough whiskey to kill a small child, while sumo slept in the corner. 

Eventually he made his way to the kitchen, fiddling with his gun, aiming it at his head and taking a few shots, before passing out in his chair. only to wake up at noon the next morning with a raging headache as usual. He got up and immediately went to throw up for ten minutes before getting an aspirin. 

He looked at the time, he’d need to go soon for his little chat with Connor. should he get dressed up…? nah sweats, he’ll need to compensate for Connor’s overdressing by underdressing after all. sumo looks at him disapprovingly before just going to eat from his bowl. 

Connor wakes up smiling.  
he was going to have actual physical interaction today. for business sure, but it was better than only seeing Amanda. he put on a blue dress with shoulder pads and a cape, with blue makeup. while styling his hair with two extensions for the hair that would never stay gelled, so it looked more intentional. 

He soon hears the doorbell and walks over opening it for a man, a large one, with a guitar and note pad. he was taller than him and was certainly thicker, with a grey mop of hair that went down to just below his chin, the color matching his beard.   
his eyes the were an extremely soft ocean blue, that clashed with the man's expression. which was clearly hiding a bitter contempt, for what Connor assumed was him, but maybe he was thinking to much about it. after all, he also had circles underneath them, which could just mean he’s tired.

“Uh hello?” He asked, and Connor realized he took the human approach of looking at him before scanning, and quickly corrected himself. He scans the man instead to be more efficient with his time.

Hank Anderson   
Born: 09/06/1985// ex performer songwriter  
Criminal record: None

“Hello Mr.Anderson, you must be the song writer Amanda told me about.” Hank nods “and you must be Connor.” Connor nodded as well before noticing the writer look him up and down. “Uh....I didn’t bring any cameras y’know.” Hank said, and Connor looked at him confused. “I’m aware.” he said slowly, to point out how obvious that was. “Then what’s with That.” he said gesturing to seemingly all of him. Connor still was confused and Hank sighs. “Fuck it never mind.” he grumbles and walked inside. 

Connor doesn’t understand the man’s anger, but he figured it didn’t matter just leading him to his work room. which was a very typical office, just softer, and a tad more colorful. Hank looked around and rolled his eyes before sitting on a blue fluffy audimin. 

“So what exactly am I writing about?” Hank asked, “well the theme of this album is romance. which is an area I’m not very experienced i—” “Psh yeah pretty boy like you never dated anyone, like I’d believe that.” “But I haven’t, ‘dated’ anyone. at least no one worth mentioning.” He said, had they even been dating? he still doesn’t really understand what that was.

The writer sighs, “fine whatever what do you want the first song to be about? first meeting or some shit?” “I suppose that is where most relationships begin, correct?” He said, this time a bit more sarcastically at the end. “You’re the one who said you had no experience.” Hank snarked back at the android’s tone, Connor sighs but smiled a bit. “yes I suppose I did.” 

Hank had a ghost of a smile as well before shaking his head. “well then let’s get to writing.” Hank said, and pulled up his notepad.

“Does the punctuation really matter!?” Hank asked annoyed, after an hour of this he was starting to get pissed.  
“How else will I know what tone to give?” “The Rests!” Hank said back, god this kid. they were spending nearly all their time on this, he could’ve had three songs written by now. “Well I-I just like it to be grammatically correct.” He huffs, and Hank swore his eye twitched with frustration. “Then you fucking write it!” “But it’s your job!” “I’m not going to make a fully punctuated song just because it’s your little pet peeve!” Hank said back, jesus christ what the hell is this guy.

The android pouts slightly and looks at him with puppy dog eyes. “please~” He said sugar sweet, it was almost convincing, the makeup however muted the effect. “Sorry kid, maybe try again without the glam look. it might go better for ya.” Hank said, and the android’s facade was immediately broken, going to a much less cute expression seeming irritated. “Fine.” He said and and sat back in his chair.

Hank smiled feeling victorious as he continued writing, occasionally strumming a chord on his guitar. Connor managed to pout for only a minute before just looking at him write again, and it made sense. the kid didn’t seem like the type to hold a grudge, then again who was he to claim that. after all he’d only known the kid for a few hours.

Soon enough their time was over, and Hank goes to leave. “Well I believe today was quite productive, wouldn’t you say?” “Maybe it would've been more if you weren’t such a perfectionist.” Connor glared, “you know you have a real attitude problem sir.” Hank shrugs “Whatever, when’s our next meeting?” “Next month, six o’clock on the dot.” “Right I’ll be here at seven.” “Wha-excuse me I—“ “said seven, I’ll be going now see yah.” “Hey! Wait a—“ Hank leaves, slamming the door the kids face. 

Connor groans, god what a dick. he was only one step above Reed. he was just so annoying, and stubborn, and—oh ra9 was he amazing! he’d never met someone so talented. even if he was a pain in the ass, god he can’t think of how his performances would’ve be like.

The android, after some time of searching, starts listening to all the man’s old music. Then by the end he'd memorized every word, and was singing along. even his most recent heavier songs were a rush for him. hearing Hank’s voice, that guitar, the man was someone to respect. maybe if it wasn’t for him being such a prick now, Connor might’ve even called himself a fan.

A shame really.


End file.
